


International Cat Day

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: You can’t help but tease the Master with some cat related gifts on International Cat Day.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	International Cat Day

**Author's Note:**

> It’s once again time for a full fic from me. It’s not too long but it is something. I couldn’t be called the Cheetah Queen if I didn’t post something for International Cat Day!

The TARDIS had been a huge help in keeping the Master busy while you checked that all of the things you had ordered had come in. She had made sure to cause small errors in some of her systems that would require him to test things outside of the console room. Giving you enough time to prepare things. It had been difficult to hide that you were buying things from the Master but you had managed. Now you could surprise him and hopefully survive long enough to enjoy laughing at his reaction.

He was going to be so mad at you for buying him cat ears and a collar with a bell to wear. It had been too irresistible when he had told you about the Cheetah Virus to not occasionally tease him for acting like a cat at times. He would be pissed but at the very least you had made sure to get them in a style that matched his aesthetic. 

The ears were black with a purple plaid pattern on the inside part of the ear, made with a soft plush fabric that would feel nice to pet. The collar was made from nice, high quality black leather with a matte black bell to match the buttons and watch chains of his typical outfit. You were being thoughtful in your teasing. You even got him a giant empty box! Something a cat would love.

God, he was going to kill you.

“I think I finally fixed the problem with the-,” the Master cut himself off as he saw you sitting on the console room floor next to the two wrapped boxes. “What are those?”

He was adorably confused.

“Gifts for you, it’s a special day after all!”

“Should I know what this special day is?” He asked in hesitant confusion.

“No,” you smiled.

It was sweet that he was so concerned that he had forgotten some type of important date. It almost made you feel bad for teasing him like this. Almost.

He joined you on the floor, somehow making sitting down look graceful. He was always so graceful just like a cat. It was no wonder why you couldn’t resist the comparisons. 

You handed him the first gift with a playful flourish. Playing keep away until he swiped it out of your hands. You were watching intently as he opened it. You didn’t want to miss any of his reactions.

The second he saw what was in the one box together he glared up at you. Holding the collar up with one finger he gave you an unimpressed look.

“Don’t you like it? All housecats need a collar,” you teased.

His eyes narrowed, “I’m going to kill you.”

You sprayed him with the water spritzer you had hidden behind your back. Managing to get him directly in the face with the spray. Taking immense delight in his shocked expression.

“Bad cat, at least wait until you have opened your other present for International Cat Day. I think you’ll like that one more.”

He grumbled as he started to open the large box. Pausing to knock the water spritzer out of your hand when you were least prepared. You just accepted the loss of your only defense, without the element of surprise there was little it could do to help you anyway.

“It’s an empty box…”

“Of course, all cats love sitting in boxes!”

You screamed as he tackled you to the floor. Fighting back you tried to prevent him from pinning you down. If he pinned you there would be no escape from him.

“Noooo,” you protested through your laughter as he started to tickle you.

With your instinctive flailing in response to his tickling, it was only a matter of time before he managed to pin you down. Curse your body’s lack of strategic flailing.

The collar was quickly secured around your neck. You hadn’t even realized that he still had it in his grasp or at least within reach.

“It’s supposed to be your collar, not mine!” You complained.

“Well, you’re the one who is an unruly kitten, kitten. So I think that you are the one who needs the collar. I have to keep track of where you are to keep you out of mischief.”

The Master stood up as you lifted yourself into a sitting position. Huffing as the bell jingled with your every move. The cat ears were quickly placed on your head. You pouted over being defeated. You had really wanted the Master to be coerced into wearing the cat ears at least.

You didn’t have long to be upset with the Master before he made you squeal by pulling you up off of the floor. He was strong enough to pull you up one-handed with ease. The unexpected momentum always caught you off guard every time he lifted you up like this.

“Hmm, I think I do like the gifts, after all, kitten. You look absolutely adorable wearing them.”

Before you could even protest again that they were meant for him, he was kissing you. Melting into the kiss you didn’t bother to concern yourself with where you were being led. All that mattered was the Master’s soft lips against yours. Even the sound of the bell jingling with every step faded away.

You were confused as he pulled away from your lips and set you back down on the floor. Looking up at him with wide, bewildered eyes from your position in the ground. You heard the shutter sound of his phone camera before you processed where he had placed you. 

You were in the box.

Your whole face turned a bright red. He had a photo of you in the giant box with cat ears and a collar on. He was never going to let you live this down! Never.

He took more pictures of you as you tried to hide your flustered face.

“Master,” you whined out desperately.

“Happy International Cat Day, kitten.”

You glared up at him through your fingers as he took one final picture of your embarrassed form.

Happy International Cat Day indeed.


End file.
